Pokemon Ranger: Shadows Of Almia
by RandomSpectrumOfLight
Summary: I am absolutely in love with the game, and a massive Vatonageshipper (KatexKeith) So I felt like doing a story version on them, I've read some on them on here and they have inspired me to try it. If people like it I will continue it. Summery: I was finally taking the step to my dream, to be a pokemon ranger, my new friends, Rhythmi and the Perverted red head Keith, Join our quest!


Kate's P.O.V

"Your task is simple; capture this Pikachu with that one of a kind school styler in your hand." He said to me.

"Alright." I aimed the school Styler in front of me at the Pikachu who sat looking at me confused. "Capture on!" I yelled and released the little blue and white disc from the styler, I moved my arm and the styler in a circular movement as the disc looped around the Pokemon, after 5 seconds a light surrounded the pokemon and the disc returned back to its slot in the styler.

The Pikachu came running to me and jumped up on my shoulder, causing me to laugh when it nuzzled my cheek. "Capture Complete." I smiled at the yellow electric mouse.

Soon a laugh, that I guess was meant to sound evil, filled the room. "Very good, you have past the test and now are a full pledged member of the world domination school and with that styler in your hand we will rule all of Almia!" Mr Kaplan sniggered; I sweat dropped as did the Pikachu on my shoulder.

"Now, Mr Kaplan, what have I told you about that world domination remark," A woman in her late thirties said as she entered the room, her autumn coloured hair cascading down her back, her golden brown eyes reflected from the light which dimly lit the room, her white skirt fell past her knees and her green top was hidden by a light gold waist coat.

"Y-yes Ms April" Mr Kaplan coughed nervously and looked at me, "Congratulations on passing the test, Kate, welcome to the Ranger school." He said and smiled ruffling my hair.

I looked at him looking slightly pissed off. "Thanks, Uncle." I smiled at my uncle.

"No problem, Katharine." He said the realised, now that ticked me off and he noticed it. "I'M SORRY! IT SLIPPED OUT!" He started running and I followed after. Did I mention, I hate my name "Katharine" it sounds like someone is trying to say I'm old, not that there is anything wrong with that, but I prefer Kate, not Katie, well it depends, just Kate.

"I am so telling your sister this!" I pointed a finger at him and he fell on his knees begging.

"Aw, come on Kate don't tell your mother, Scarlet will kill me!" He said and then we both burst into laughter, Ms April, I believe that's her name, sweat dropped at us then laughed.

"Anyways, congratulations Kate, I am your teacher: Ms April, now if you will please follow me to the class room, I'll introduce them to you." She said and walked out the door, I pressed the Release button on my school styler and the pikachu blinked for a few then ran out the door. I hugged my uncle once more then walked out the door.

We walked into the school building, and I looked around in amazement. We took a right turn and were soon outside the classroom door.

"Wait here and I'll call you in once I have talked to the class." She said, I nodded at her and she disappeared into the class room. I could hear the muffled sounds of the class, as I waited I lifted my school blazer up and looked at the silver chain bracelet on it a red shard hung, I smiled and pulled my wrist to my chest.

"Okay class, today you know we have a new student." Ms April spoke softly, I heard all the muffling of students.

"Is it a boy or girl?"  
Girl, I mentally spoke to myself.  
"Do they look like a celebrity?"  
Nope, at least I don't think I answered.

"Okay, I know your all curious, well let's find out for yourselves. You can now come in." She said I took a deep breath in and walked in the class; I walked to the front near Ms April and looked around. My eyes fell on a boy who sat staring at me, his dark red hair falling on his face, whilst he was blowing a bubble from his bubble gum. That ticked me off, I walked forward to him and grabbed the pencil on his desk and japed it into the gum causing the bubble to pop, and I walked back to Ms April, who sweat dropped at my actions.

I heard that boy give a small whistle and I face him glaring him. "Got a Problem Red?" I said to him putting my hand on my hip, a smirk formed on his face.

"Yeah, and she's looking at me, take a picture Babe, it will last longer." He said.  
Smack!  
My hand came in contact with his face leaving a red hand print of his cheek.  
"Ouch, you're a feisty one, I like it." He said putting his hand on his face where I slapped him.

Ms April held in her laughter where as a girl with wavy blonde hair burst into laughter and stood up, walking to me and hi-fived me, I smiled at her.

"Anyways, why don't you introduce yourself?" Ms April said moving behind her desk. I took a deep breath and looked at the red haired boy who just rose his eyebrow at me, looking intrigued, that look gave me the shivers, he's probably just another perverted guy.

"My name is Kate Song, I was born in Fiore, I aim to be a Pokemon ranger, I like pokemon, yes my hair is naturally like this, I was electrocuted by a Jolteon when I was younger. I hate Perverts, people who are overly In love with themselves. So that means don't try anything Red, you will regret it." I said and Red just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that was interesting…. Kate why don't you take a seat…." Ms April looked around the room. "Next to Keith." Red lifted his head up and smirked.

"I guess Keith is Red?" I asked and she nodded, I let out a large sigh and sat down. Keith leaned over to me and whispered.

"I can't make any promises on that, Feisty." He smirked; I held my self from breaking his nose and focused on Ms April who looked around.

"Remember keep aiming to be Rangers, Operators and Mechanics!" The class went into a rupture of cheering. "Right Class, I need to prepare for the outdoor class, so take this time to study, Rhythmi I'm asking you to show Kate around." Ms April said to the blonde haired girl who hi-fived me before.

Ms April walked out of the class, and the entire class crowed around me.

"What was it like in Fiore?" One girl asked.

"It was alright" I shrugged my shoulders. Keith looked over at you me and opened his mouth.

"Hey, new girl forgot your name, how long did it take you to capture that Pikachu, like an hour or something?" he laughed. I just smirked.

"Aw, is someone being nosy, if you must know, it took ten seconds." I shrugged my shoulders and Keith's face went pale and he soon appeared in an Anime emo corner. "What's red's problem?" I asked pointing to him.

"No one has ever beaten Keith's capture time before, and you have so he's a little depressed." The girl, who I guess was Rhythmi said. "As you figured I'm Rhythmi, that guy over there," she pointed to Keith "is Keith as you probably have figured out." She started introducing the entire class to me, I smiled softly, this was going to be a fun time.


End file.
